Main Page
Welcome to the Zhongji 終極 Wikia This wiki is a chain of three Taiwanese television series that . '' have been roaming the dimensions since March 2009'' Notice: This page is low on population. It would be helpful if "you" would help spread the word throughout the globe. If you have any sort of helpful information, feel free to edit on the pages. 'Warning:' This wikia does not accept vandalism, fake information or information that comes from unidentified sources. Please follow the instructions. KO One Image:Wang Da Dong.jpg|Wang Da Dong Image:Wang Ya Se.jpg|Wang Ya Se Image:Ding Xiao Yu.jpg|Ding Xiao Yu Image:Lei Ke Si.jpg|Lei Ke Si Other characters: * Huang An Qi * Tian Xin * Sha Jie The X-Family Image:Xia Xiong.jpg|Xia Xiong Image:Xia Tian.jpg|Xia Tian Image:Lan Ling Wang.jpg|Lan Ling Wang Image:Jiu Wu.jpg|Jiu Wu Image:Xia Yu.jpg|Xia Yu Image:Xia Mei.jpg|Xia Mei Other characters: * Xia Liu * Ye Si Ren * Xiu * Han * a Chord... K.O.3an Guo Image:Guan Yu.jpg|Guan Yu Image:Xiu - Liu Bei.jpg|Xiu / Liu Bei Image:Zhang Fei.jpg|Zhang Fei Image:Zhao Yun.jpg|Zhao Yun Image:Ma Chao.jpg|Ma Chao Image:Huang Zhong.jpg|Huang Zhong Other characters: * Cao Cao * Jiang Gan (season 1) * Sun Shang Xiang (seasons 2-3) * Xiao Qiao * Da Qiao (season 3) * Yuan Shao (season 3) * Sun Quan (season 3) * Zhuge Liang (season 3) * Zhou Yu (season 3) * Lu Meng (season 3) * Gan Ning (season 3) * Diao Chan * Lu Bu Upcoming Episode ;December 4, 2009 180px|right :41st Round :Sun Quan and Zhou Yu attempt to make Xiu/Liu Bei stay in Jiang Dong. Meanwhile, Dong Han Academy is officially banned by Yuan Shao's politics. Due to a misunderstanding between Sun Quan and Xiu/Liu Bei earlier, Sun Quan is forced to loan Jingzhou Building to the students of Dong Han Academy, allowing them to continue their education. This decision forces Xiao Qiao to return to Zhou Yu's arms. Meanwhile, Xiu/Liu Bei makes a stunning discovery and Zhuge Liang drops his potion to provide intelligence after he swallowed part of it. Featured Article Guan Yu Guan Yu (關羽, courtesy: Guan Yun Chang 關雲長) is straight-headed, righteous and loyal. He is known for fighting around the world of martial artists alongside his best friend, Zhang Fei, whom he has attended twenty-four schools with (only because they always got kicked out for starting fights). Eventually, he lands a place in Dong Han Academy (東漢書院) with help from his sworn brother, Liu Bei. When he makes a promise, he will be sure to fulfill it. Because of his honesty, he is sometimes taken advantage by his enemies. And because of that, his friends are often forced to lie to him, which leads to unpredicted consequences. Guan Yu’s weapon is a large blade called the “Green Dragon Crescent Blade” (青龍偃月刀). He can easily learn an opponent’s moves and find his weakness. Because of that, he is known as one of the strongest martial artists in history. Guan Yu generally manifests a skill called "Sky Crossing Speed Fist" (行天快拳) that allows him to attack at an incredible speed. In the 15th round, he demonstrates a new attack called Xing Tian Po (行天破); an attack inherited from his family kung fu. It allows him to offensive raw energy at his opponents. Featured media To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse